


Mira Amell Drabble Collection

by welseykels



Series: Dragon Age: Mira Amell [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 17,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welseykels/pseuds/welseykels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all the prompts and drabbles about Warden Mira Amell and her LIs, Alistair and Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's A Trap

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my writing masterpage on tumblr!](https://welseykels.tumblr.com/writing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by black-rose4 on tumblr: "Spiderman Kiss"

“You know, Leliana could have taken care of that trap.” **  
**

Alistair’s response was a grumble as he crossed his arms.

She could hear Leliana and Morrigan laughing behind her, and that only made his face continue to darken.  “This isn’t funny.”

She couldn’t help by giggle at the sight herself, his eyes narrowing at her.  There he hung upside down, suspended by a rope that had wrapped it’s way around his feet and pulled him upwards.  If only he started looking where he was walking, rather than staring at her.  At least that’s what she’d caught him looking at each time she glanced back at him during their journey.  

For once, he hung at exactly eye level with her, she was so used to being level with his chest and shoulders, without either him leaning down for her or stretching up on her tiptoes to him.  

She smirked as she moved closer to him, an idea forming in her mind, while he began to complain that he still hadn’t been cut down from the snare.  His words were cut short as she slowly pressed her lips to his, the tip of his nose tickling her chin.  

A strangled noise of surprise came from the back of his throat as he opened his mouth to her.  This new angle was exciting, her hands raising to cup his cheeks.  The tip of his tongue ran around her lips and dipped inside her mouth to meet hers.  She hummed her approval, his arms unfolding and reaching to hold hair at the back of her head.

They both shrieked as his body tumbled to the ground, hitting the dirt with a thud.  She quickly knelt beside him, assuring that he hadn’t been hurt, before her head whipped around to see what had happened.  Morrigan stood where the trap’s anchoring rope had been, a small knife in her hand and a scowl on her lips.

“You were both making me ill.”


	2. A Mage, Of All Things Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by mahayla224 on tumblr: "Alistair comforting Amell!Warden after visiting the tower and having Cullen break her heart when they save him."
> 
> Previously published on my AO3 account as Chapter One of _A Mage, Of All Things_.

“I haven’t seen him yet either.”  Wynne watched Mira as she lifted the helm on yet another slain Templar guard to see his face, answering a question she didn’t ask. Mira had done this for every single Templar whose identity couldn’t been seen at a glance, which was almost all of them.

She had had only three friends in the tower. Jowan, Maker help him… Maker help her, was still in a cell in Redcliffe awaiting their return with the ashes for the Arl.  Anders, Wynne had explained, was safe down in the dungeons, still serving his year of solitary confinement after his last escape attempt. No abominations had made their way down to that part of the tower. That left just one unaccounted for.

Of course Wynne would know exactly who she was desperately hoping was not under each bit of armour she lifted. The whole tower had known that a certain mage and a certain Templar had been sweet on one another.

“Seen who?” Alistair’s head turning in Wynne’s direction. _Maker, she didn’t want to explain to Alistair just who she was searching for._

“A… a friend.”  The words were weak when they left her mouth.  It wasn’t a lie, it’s just the word didn’t have the right meaning for him.  As much as a jailor and his charge could be friends.  She’d hoped for more.  Hoped for more in that kiss she’d placed on his lips.  That one solitary moment when they had touched.  

How was she supposed to tell Alistair that?  How was she supposed to tell him that when all she’d been hoping for over the past few weeks was that Alistair’s lips would soon chase away the ghost of a kiss left by the man she was searching for.

They were almost to the Harrowing Chamber now, there weren’t many other other places he could be.  She had never been faithful, simply taking the Maker’s name in vain out of habit, a way to cope over the Chantry’s views of mages, but she prayed now.  She prayed because she knew that that would be what Cullen would do.  Prayed that he was alive somewhere in the next few rooms.

When they’d reached the vestibule of the Harrowing Chamber, her heart stopped.  Cullen was there, alive.

“This trick again? I know what you are. It won’t work. I will stay strong…”

She ran across the room, forgetting to check if there were any dangers around them, pressing her hands up to the shimmering violet case around him.  "Cullen! Don’t you recognize me?“  

“Only too well.”  

She almost didn’t recognize his voice from the venom it was laced with.  And for one horrible moment she’d almost wished her prayers hadn’t been answered.

* * *

Alistair found her outside of camp that night, sitting alone with her back against a tree, her knees drawn up to her chest.  

She’d fled from the tower after they’d brought the First Enchanter to the Knight-Commander, her eyes falling on something before they welled up with tears, turning quickly away to leave out the door.

Alistair looked to what she had seen, it was that Templar, Cullen, they had found alive.  Alistair guessed that he hadn’t simply been just a friend with the words the man had said and Mira’s reaction.  A twinge of jealousy sped through him at the thought, replaced quickly by resentment towards the man for how he had treated Mira.  Maker, Alistair hadn’t even kissed her yet and she was the only thing he could think about.  

He wouldn’t press her for an explanation, he just wanted her to know he cared for her.  Maybe he’d make a joke, to make her laugh, he liked when she laughed. Her smile was one he wanted to see everyday.  

She whipped around when he accidentally stepped on a twig, alerting her to his presence.  She hurried to wipe away the tears that had fallen, not wanting him to see.  His heart ached at the thought that she was hiding her pain.  He wanted to be someone she could rely on.  But he wouldn’t push it, he’d let her open up to him if and when she wanted.  

He settled down beside her, slowly putting his arms around her, searching for any sign that she wanted him to leave.  But there were none.  Instead, she curled herself into him, her breath still hitching from time to time.

* * *

_Sifting through my thoughts… tempting me with the one thing I always wanted but could never have…_

Mira tried to block out his words, but they wouldn’t stop replaying over and over in her mind.  Even as Alistair held her, Cullen’s voice threatened to make her tears begin again.  She didn’t want to cry in front of Alistair, she couldn’t burden him with her pain when he already had so much of his own.  She wanted to shove him away, he was like Cullen had been at first, unafraid of her even though she was a mage.  They would only hurt each other.

_Using my shame against me… my ill-advised infatuation with her…_

But instead of pushing him away, she burrowed her face in Alistair’s shoulder, breathing in his scent, trying to chase away the thoughts of the first man she had loved, hoping that the second would be different.

_A mage, of all things._


	3. A Mage, Of All Things Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by an anonymous tumblr user: Tarantism - The urge to overcome melancholy by dancing. 
> 
> This is a follow-up to the previous chapter, occurring a few days later.
> 
> Previously published on my AO3 account as Chapter Two of _A Mage, Of All Things_.

“My dear Leliana, we have not heard your beautiful music for quite some time.  Would you regale us with a song?”

The camp had been too quiet since Mira, Alistair, Leliana, and Morrigan had returned from the Circle Tower with Wynne.  Something had changed in their fearless leader, she’d been withdrawn, not sitting with the others at the fire each night, preferring to stay in her tent or wander off into the surrounding woods.

And Zevran had noticed that the other Grey Warden had often followed her.  

But tonight, tonight she was sitting by the fire again.  Wynne had chosen to cook that night, and it was the first good meal they’d had in quite some time, since Alistair had started playing cook.  He could still see the dark circles under her eyes and the hollowness of her cheeks, but she was here for the moment.  She hadn’t slipped away yet.  Leliana had told him what had happened, how most from her past were now gone, the home she’d known almost destroyed, and the cruel things said by someone she had once loved.

The bard nodded at him, knowing full well what he was trying to do.  She picked up her lute and began to play a tune suited for dancing in a tavern.   _Perfect.  He could have kissed her, she was always on the same page as him when it came to the two Grey Wardens._

He stood from where he’d been lounging, holding his hands out to Mira as he approached her.  “Dance with me, you are too lovely not to have a dance partner when a song like this is played.”

She made to wave him away, mumbling how she didn’t feel like dancing, but his hands wrapped around hers and pulled her to her feet.

“Trust me, dancing will help, my dear warden.”  

Before he knew it, a smile was crossing her face as she tried to keep up with him, following his lead for the steps of the dance.  Soon, Wynne was pulling Alistair and Sten into a dancing circle with her, Oghren content to dance on his own.  Bruno barked excitedly, running around the group.  Morrigan and Shale remained by their usual places, watching them.

He kept catching glances of Alistair staring at them while they danced and an idea sparked in his mind.  He caught Leliana’s eye and winked at her, nodding his head towards the blond warden.   

She immediately began to pluck the chords to a slower tune.  Zevran slowed his movements with Mira, before taking her hand and planting a gentle kiss on her knuckles.  “It has been a pleasure, but I believe there is another who wishes a dance.”  He guided her over to Alistair, placing her small hand in his large one.

He settled down beside Leliana, watching the pair of wardens begin to sway and dance to the music.  He wanted to tell Alistair to be bold and move his hand a little lower than where it rested high on Mira’s waist, but he wouldn’t ruin the moment.  He could see the sparkle return to her eyes, a small laugh at something Alistair had said.

Their fearless leader was returning to them.


	4. A Ruined Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by the-inquisitor-rio on tumblr: Wedding Prompt #5 - “I planned out this super romantic proposal and you just ruined it by beating me to whole proposing thing.” 
> 
> This occurs in an alternate universe where Alistair did not complete Morrigan's Ritual, because I apparently like to make myself and others sad.

Was he seriously considering asking her to marry him tonight?  Could he be that cruel?  Could he ask her to picture a future with him when he knew that he would die for her tomorrow?

Alistair leaned his head against the cool stone of the wall, trying not to think about the next day.  He would focus on tonight, he would focus on her.  He needed to know, he needed to know what future he would be giving up.  He would ask her, even if it hurt them both.

He’d go to her quarters in a few more moments, just long enough for her to still think he’d been with Morrigan.  Maker, he hadn’t expected her to ask him that.  Anything but sharing himself with another woman than the one he loved more than life itself.  He’d made it to the door of Morrigan’s room, but couldn’t bring himself to knock.  There was no guarantee that she wasn’t lying to them, and if he was going to die tomorrow, it would be with Mira as the only woman on his skin.  

He would break her heart, she would likely hate him for the rest of her life.  He slammed his fist into the stone, not hard enough to break, but hard enough to bruise, surely.  He couldn’t do that to her, but he needed, he needed to know if she would say yes.  Maker, he needed to know if he had been worthy of her love during their short time together.  If he had been, then this would all have been worth it.

Holding back tears, he opened his door and made his way down the hall to Mira’s room.  Slowly opening the door, he saw her sitting in front of the fire, her knees drawn up to her chest.  When she heard the creak of the hinges, her head turned to him, a smile spreading across her face.

_Maker, how could she smile when she thought he had… with Morrigan?_

She stood and ran to him, her arms wrapping around him.

“Alistair, I - I’m sorry you had to do this, but if we - if we have a chance now for a life together.  Oh, my love, I’m not sorry, then.”

All the words he had planned to say to her, all the words that would hardly convey just how much he loved her, died on his lips as she pulled him in for a scorching kiss.  “Marry me, Alistair.  Marry me when this is all over.”

His eyes went wide, he had his answer, and he hadn’t even had to ask her himself.  Maker, he’d found the woman who loved him, and he was about to give it all up.  

He smiled, hoping that she wouldn’t notice that the emotion didn’t reach his eyes.  “And here I planned out an unbelievably romantic proposal, and you’ve just ruined it by beating me to the whole proposing thing.”  He held her a little tighter in his arms as he moved in for his own kiss, imprinting her in all his senses.

Maker, forgive him.  Mira, forgive him.


	5. The Wedding Crasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ladyjeanclaude on tumblr: Wedding Prompt #9 - "Accidentally crashed this wedding, but hey you’re pretty cute.”
> 
> This occurs in a modern setting.

Mira was finding it hard to stay awake during all the speeches at her cousin’s wedding to her best friend, Anders.  Varric’s best man speech had been interesting enough, but now, now it was Gamlen’s turn.  Maker, could that man drone on and on when he’d gotten a few drinks into him.  Why Ryan had let her uncle speak in the first place would always be a mystery to her.  

Her eyes scanned the crowd from where she sat at the head table between Bethany and Isabela, at least she had this to occupy her time, the perk of being a bridesmaid.  People-watching would hopefully make the time pass even a little faster.  The ballroom was filled with faces that she knew, the Amell-Hawke family including her own parents and siblings, her cousin’s Kirkwall friends, and Ander’s friends from their University.  

All the faces she recognized, save for one.  

There, at the back of the room, by the door, stood a tall blonde man.  She was sure the colour was rising on her face as she regarded his broad shoulders, Maker, they were beautiful.  He glanced her way and she was sure she saw a smile flicker across his face as he caught her staring at him.

As soon as Gamlen finished whatever tangent he had been on and stepped down from the podium, Mira took it as her chance to refresh her drink at the bar.  She also took it as her chance to stop and stand beside the handsome stranger on her way back.

“So, do you know the bride or the groom?”

He laughed, “Neither.”

She raised an eyebrow at him.  “Crashing a wedding, huh?  And boring one, too.”

“Only slightly, the one I’m here for across the hall is even worse.”  He turned to face her, looking nowhere but her face.  “Their bridesmaids aren’t nearly as beautiful as the one right here.”  He gave her a lopsided smile and she was sure her heart stuttered for a moment.  

“I’m Mira.”

“Alistair.”


	6. Mira's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by mermaidqueenofsassafrass on tumblr: "Concilliabule - A secret meeting of people who are hatching a plot."
> 
> This occurs in a modern setting and features Duncan and Rose 'Rosie' Theirin, the children of Mira Amell and Alistair Theirin.

“Alright, so tomorrow you’ve got to be really, really quiet when you wake up, okay?  We can’t wake up mummy, otherwise her birthday surprise won’t be a surprise.”  Alistair looked between his two children, the pair barely suppressing their excited giggles.  “Alright, you two?”

Rosie nodded her head furiously, he could see mind already rolling with how she would decorate the card that he’d tasked her with for her mother.  She’d draw lots of flowers, Alistair knew, lots of roses for Rosie.

Duncan, at six and two years older than his sister, would help him make the pancakes in the morning.  Duncan would add the ingredients for him, blueberries for Mira and chocolate for the rest, while Alistair cooked.  Pancakes were one of the few things he could cook without incident… usually.

They’d sneak up to their bedroom, carrying trays heaped with food, so Mira could have breakfast in bed.  Duncan and Rosie would shuffle in, one on each side of her, to have their own breakfast.  Alistair would sit at the foot of the bed, no room left for him to snuggle in, balancing his tray on his legs.

“And just what are the three of you whispering about without me?”  Mira leaned against the door frame leading to the kitchen, the aroma of dinner filling the air as the door had opened: Mira’s homemade cheese pizza, his favourite.

“Nothing, love.”  He winked at her while their children were focused on where she stood.  She already new the plan.   Mira would do the same for his birthday, this ‘surprise breakfast’ having become a tradition, but Rosie and Duncan were still at an age where they thought each time a surprise.  

She’d pretend to be asleep as they crept into the room, Alistair balancing most of the trays while his partners in crime carried hers.  When the kids yelled ‘Happy Birthday’, she’d pop her eyes open, a smile spreading across her face.

The same smile she had on her face right then as she turned to head back to the kitchen.   _Maker, he loved that smile._


	7. Checked Out (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by kremissius on tumblr: "I saw that. You checked me out" for Mira x Alistair.
> 
> This chapter is nsfw.

She lounged on a rock at the shore as she leisurely untied the laces of her boots.  She wasn’t in an rush to disrobe and head into the cool water of the pond, at least not quite yet, not with the view in front of her.

Alistair was making his way to the water, already half exposed as his armour laid behind him.  His broad chest and shoulders were exposed to the sun, freckles and scars traipsing across his skin.  

His hands moved to the laces of his breeches, the fabric loosening from his hips and sliding down to his ankles.  She barely noticed that his head turned to look over his shoulder at her, her eyes busy following the muscular curve of his back down to the the plump skin of his buttocks.  

“I saw that.”

“Hmm?”  She was barely concentrating on his words, still too taken with her lover’s body.  It was seldom that she could see him like this in the full light of day and she was not about to waste time looking anywhere else.

“You just checked me out.”

“And what if I did?”  Her eyes still wandering across his body, enjoying the change of view as he turned to face her.  Her hands absently moved to the hem of her shirt, quickly lifting it over her head and discarding it, removing the breast band immediately after.  One hand moved to the skin of one of her breasts, a thumb lazily brushing over the hardening peak, as the other drifted below the fabric of her breeches, and her smallclothes.

A rumble tore from his chest as he watched her, frozen to the spot as his eyes darkened.  “You’re a wicked woman, you know that?”  

She moaned as her fingers moved between her folds, brushing across the sensitive nub, her eyes never leaving him.  Just looking at the power promised in the build of his thigh, the curve of his arm, the expanse of his chest had her aching.  Thinking of that body against hers, as it had been many times over the past several weeks, had her closer to release than she would have imagined possible.  She could see the effect her actions had on him, his arousal growing.

Seeming to find the ability to walk again as another moan tore through her, he stalked over to her, quickly kneeling and practically tearing the remainder of her clothing from her body.  Once she was completely bare before him, he claimed her mouth with his own, his tongue insistent against her lips.

“What about our swim?”  She murmured against him.

He growled as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him towards her as she laid back against the warm stone.  “It can wait.”


	8. Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by gaurdian9sunshine on tumblr: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - "We Can Share", bonus if there are blankets involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 100 Ways to Say I Love You prompt meme is perfect for Mira because she doesn’t always like to say ‘I love you’ right out like how Alistair does in their relationship, (a habit from the circle, not broken until many years later – long after they’re married). Plus, I snuck in a pop culture reference.

It was cold.  Maker, was it cold.  Alistair was sure he’d catch his death sitting out by the fire.  It was his turn to watch the camp, the fire not nearly burning enough to take the chill from his bones.  He longed to be back in his and Mira’s tent, to have her wrapped against him, sharing their heat.  

Not that her body would add much heat.  _Having a lover who’s specialty was frost magic did not a warm bed partner make_. But there still would have been a tent wall between him and this blistering cold wind.

And he could think of some late night activities that would warm them up.

Some activities that would make them both delightfully warm.

He was lost in thoughts of his body pressed to hers in passion, when he heard a rustling behind him.

He was ready to grab for his sword until Mira emerged from the darkness, a blanket wrapped tight around her body, the fabric swallowing her small frame. She sat next to him, snuggling her head against his shoulder.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company, fair lady?”  The words stumbled over from the chattering of his teeth.  

She pressed in further to him, his arm wrapping around her.  “I didn’t like sleeping alone.”

“Bruno curls up at your feet, you weren’t alone.”  He’d been jealous of the mabari hound most of the night,  _he never had to stand watch._

“I missed you.”

He leaned his head against the crown of hers as sparks flew from her fingers, the flames of the campfire licking upwards towards the sky, casting more heat towards them.

“Well that’s new.”

“Morrigan has been helping me learn some fire spells.”

She couldn’t see his face, but he knew she would know he was rolling his eyes, a pout settling into his lips.  “Of course she has.”

Despite the growth of the fire, he could still feel himself shiver.  He tried to stop, not wanting to let her know.  

“We can share.”  She said quietly.

“Hmm?  Share what?”

She unwrapped the side of the blanket closest to him, offering it to him.  It fit the two of them perfectly, enough fabric to cover them both.  

“I love you.”  He sighed as the warmth surrounded him, another new spell he supposed, heating the blanket around them.

“I know.”


	9. Morrigan's Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by drhu0806 on tumblr: “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” for Alistair x Warden?

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”  Alistair was confused, Morrigan never smiled.  And never at him.  Not unless she was being cruel.  

But she wasn’t.  Not at the moment.

_Was she?_

The scowl returned to her face, her arms folding across her chest at his words.  “As much as I may dislike you Alistair, she seems to enjoy you.  And since she is my friend, I suppose I must tolerate you.  As insufferable as you are.”

“But the smiling?”

“I was trying to imagine what she must see in you.”

“And?”  His eyebrow lifted, a grin spreading across his lips.

“I thought it might help if I employed the same look she gives you.”

“And?”  

“T’was rather sickening.”

_And there was the Morrigan he knew._

“Awe. Should we hug?  I think we should hug.”  The sarcasm dripped from his voice.

Her face darkened as she stalked away, catching up to Leliana and his love.  “Or I could turn you into a toad.”

“Right, shutting up now.”


	10. You Lied To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by kremissius on tumblr: “You lied to me.” for Mira and Alistair.
> 
> This occurs in a modern setting.

“You lied to me.”  Alistair’s head was submerged in the fridge, searching the back of the shelves.

“About what?”  Mira absently answered from where she sat cross-legged on the couch, pouring over a book, something she’d borrowed from Morrigan earlier in the week.  

“You said you didn’t buy any cheese when you went grocery shopping.” 

“I - I didn’t.”

“Mhmm.  Then what’s this?”  He moved to sit on the sofa in front of her,  A package of cheese tossed on top of the book she held - an expensive imported kind to boot.

“I -”

He cocked a brow at her, challenging her to talk herself out of this.

She didn’t have a good answer beyond she wanted some cheese for once before he inhaled it, hiding it behind the yogurt.  For all his love of cheese and dairy, she always found she ate that alone.

He sat there, waiting for her response.

She wasn’t going to talk herself out of this one, not without losing the whole block of delicious imported cheese to him.  So she let her lips do the talking for her…  She set the package and book on the coffee table before swiftly leaning towards him and molding her lips around his.

His body betrayed him, his arms wrapping around her as his words came out whenever their lips parted.  “Nuh uh, you’re not getting out of this so eas-”

Her hips ground against his as she shifted onto his lap.  She moaned his name, and his arms tightened around her.  She knew he hadn’t been mad at her, he’d done the same thing to her the week before, hiding it behind the celery.  It had been something they’d been doing for years, and it always ended like this.

The cheese laid forgotten on the table as their limbs tangled together, the air filling with the sounds of their passion, not to be remembered until the afterglow of their love, slices shared between them to munch on happily.

And she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	11. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by bioticmindtrick on tumblr: "Mira x Alistair with 49 "Well this is awkward...""

She hadn’t meant to walk into his room unannounced.  All she wanted was to share something Leliana had told her, something funny that she’d thought he’d enjoy, forgetting common courtesy in her excitement.  She hadn’t meant to catch him completely disrobed as he walked towards the bath at the far side of his room at the inn.  She hadn’t meant to stare, feeling a flush run cross her body.

It had been her gasp that had alerted him to her presence as far as she could tell, turning to find her skin scarlet and eyes wide.

She’d never seen him like this before, Maker, he had no idea even that she fancied him, at least she didn’t think he did.  Did he?

Maker help her, she couldn’t stop gawking.  He was even more handsome than she’d imagined underneath his armour.

His hands quickly lept to cover himself as his eyes widened to mirror hers.  “Well… this is awkward…”

Any response to his words was caught in her throat, her feet rooted to the spot.

“Mira?”

A strangled noise came from the back of her throat in acknowledgement.  

“Uh, mind telling me what you’re doing in my room?”

She suddenly couldn’t find the reason that she was there, her mind split between how mortified she was and how much she wanted to touch his exposed skin.

Finding her feet before her words, she turned and fled, the door thumping shut behind her.  She ran until she reached the sanctuary of her own room.

She would be happy if the ground opened and swallowed her whole.  Maker, she’d prefer facing the archdemon at that moment rather than having to face him again. 

She buried her face in her hands, trying to remove the image of how he’d looked only moments before from her mind.

Andraste’s tits, what had she done?


	12. Teach Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by cynicaldesire on tumblr: "Mira x Alistair - 10. Teach me how to play?"
> 
> This occurs in a modern setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcannon that Alistair takes well to instruments *shrug*. Context: My modern AU Alistair grew up living with his “it’s complicated” Uncle Teagan, his godfather Duncan unable to give him a permanent home due to travelling for his job. Mira grew up at a private boarding school with Anders, Cullen, and Jowan.

She’d been leaning on the door frame, listening to Alistair play.  It wasn’t often that she’d catch him playing the small piano that he’d brought with him when he’d moved in.  It was always when he thought she wasn’t home.   

He played beautifully.  

She only wished that the would share this with her.  But she didn’t want to push him, knew this was something personal to him, the only mention he’d ever made being that the piano had once belonged to his mother.  The mother he never knew.

She was turning to leave, to let him enjoy this moment, when the floor board beneath her squeaked.   _Blasted old floors._

He whipped around, catching her standing in the doorway, a blush spreading across his face.  “I - uh.  I didn’t think you were home.”

They were frozen for moments, Mira feeling like an intruder into the thing he kept solely for himself.  But then the surprised look on his face softened into a smile as he patted the bench beside him.  “Want to listen?”

She nodded, not trusting her words as tears of happiness threatened to fall from her eyes.  He was going to share this with her.  She sat beside him, listening to him play, Alistair adding comments about the songs and how he’d learned them.  He’d begged his ‘Uncle’ Teagan to teach him to play as a boy after his godfather Duncan had told him his mother had played.  Even if he’d never known her, he felt closer to her each time his fingers touched the keys, with every note that reached his ears.

She didn’t know how long they sat there at the piano before she quietly worked up the courage to ask him.  It felt silly having to ‘work up the courage’ to ask her long-time boyfriend anything, but this was different.  For once she was worried he’d tell her no.  “Teach me how to play?”

“The fancy private school girl doesn’t know how to play?”  He grinned at her as his hands continued to play along with a soft melody.

“No.”

Without hesitation, he took her small hands in his large ones, pressing her fingers over certain keys.  “Ready?”

“Ready.”


	13. Too Tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by an anonymous tumblr user: "#9: Jawline, #10: Neck, #12: Chest. for the kisses prompt."
> 
> This is one of my personal favourites.

“You’re too tall.”

He’d wondered why she’d been standing there staring up at him with a frown on her face.  He cocked a brow, “I thought you liked how tall I was,” grinning as he added, “how large I am.”

He could see her flush, “I do.  Quite a lot.  It’s just-”

“Yes?”  He prompted when her gaze dropped down, her fingers wringing together.

“It’s silly.”

“It won’t be silly, not from you.”  He could see a smile tug at the corners of her mouth at his words, her gaze lifting.

“I just, well, I can’t surprise you with kisses, that’s all.  Not when we’re like this.”

He chuckled, “Standing?  I’m sure you could if you tried.”

He didn’t feel the brush of her lips against his breastplate, her feet still flat on the ground, proving her point of where her face normally reached him.  He did, however, feel her lips brush the skin of his neck as she pushed herself up on her toes.  He groaned slightly at the sensation as her eyelashes fluttered against his pulse.  Bracing herself with her hands on his shoulders, she rose further, her lips barely reaching the sharp line of his jaw.

Suddenly, she fell back down onto the flats of her feet, scowling.  “See?  Too tall.”

Smiling, his hands moved to her thighs.  Pulling a yelp of surprise from her as he lifted her into his arms, her lips were finally able to reach his.  Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, moving her even closer to him as they kissed.

Finally he broke away, still smiling as their foreheads rested together.  “Who says it’s not you who’s too short?”


	14. Bruno's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by black-rose4 on tumblr: "A Goofy Kiss".

It was the first truly hot day of summer and they’d slunk away from their duties at the re-built Vigil to the pond a short walk away.  Mira carried a small basket with her for their lunch while Alistair and Bruno ran ahead, racing each other towards the cool water.  She had a sneaking suspicion that the hound would come out victorious, her husband already slowing to a trot.  

When she caught up with them, Bruno was already immersed in the water, his tail wagging furiously in delight.  Alistair was peeling away his shirt, still wearing his breeches as he dove in.  Both of her companions surfaced at the same time, shaking the water from their heads vigorously.

She laughed at the sight, catching both their attention.  Alistair waved for her to join them, but she simply removed her boots and let her feet drift into the water as she sat on the stones of the shore, content to watch.  Even after Alistair had taught her to swim, she’d never quite taken to the water like he did.

Bruno hopped up and sat behind her, resting his head on her shoulder, not before shaking all the water from his fur, soaking her in the process.  Alistair swam around for a few more moments before bringing himself to the shore, resting his torso between her legs, kicking his legs lazily in the water.

He smiled up at her for a few moments, before his eyes began to fall closed as he leaned forward.  She ducked back at the last moment, the momentum of his body leaving him to press his lips against Bruno’s muzzle.  The hound’s tongue flicked out, lapping up the drops of water that clung to Alistair’s face.  She giggled, amused with her own cleverness as he freed himself from their mabari’s affection.

“Hey!”  His brows knit together, but then a smirk crossed his as she continued to giggle.  “Oh, you wicked woman, now you’re going to get it.”

She didn’t have time to move out of his reach before he’d grasped her hips and was pulling her into the water after him.  She shrieked, but closed her mouth quickly as her head followed her below the water.

When they surfaced, she’d barely had time to take a breath before his tongue was running across her face, catching the droplets of water that ran down her skin.  “Wanted me to kiss the dog, huh?  Well, I don’t want you to miss out, love.”

She shrieked as his mouth continued its exploration, trying to hold back the laugh that wanted to burst from her, denying him the satisfaction.  It was when he have one last long swipe up the bridge of her nose that she relented, a peel of laughter ringing through the air, mingling with Bruno’s excited barks as he launched himself into the water after them.


	15. Mira Meets A Horse, Of Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by an anonymous tumblr user: “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

Alistair would have laughed if he didn’t think she’d scorch his eyebrows off.  He’d never seen her like this before, his brave little wife, terrified of what stood in front of her. She’d killed an archdemon for Andraste’s sake and yet this - this is what had her trembling.

“You’ll need to let go of me if this is going to work.”

“If this is going to work, you’re going to need to stop using that voice with me.  That soothing tone might work on that - that monster, but it won’t work on me.”

He was learning too that she got rather snippy when she she was afraid, channeling the fear into anger, which was now currently directed at the cause - him.

Slowly, he pried her iron grip from his biceps, turning her to face what stood in front of them: a Ferelden Forder from the Vigil’s re-built stables.

She’d barely ever seen a horse before, growing up in Kirkwall and then Kinloch Hold’s Circle Tower.  He knew she was wary of them, but he’d never have guessed the fear she held for them when he’d surprised her with a lesson.

For some reason she’d agreed to sit in the saddle at least, despite her protests, most likely to either please him or to not show complete fear to the small crowd of Warden recruits that were now gathered around them.  He only hoped it wasn’t the former.  

He slowly lifted her short-statured frame up onto the animal, her plentiful thighs clamping against it’s sides in fear of falling, causing the horse to think it had been commanded to move.  She shrieked as it took several steps forward, but no further, his grip still tight on the reigns.

“Would you feel better if I rode with you?”

“I’d feel better if I didn’t have something with a mind of it’s own between my legs.” 

He cocked an eyebrow at her, “That’s not what you said last night in our bedroom.”

He laughed a his joke, which only caused her face to darken further.  He handed her the reigns and made his way onto the saddle behind her, wondering if the saddler had known his would happen,  finding it fit the two of them perfectly.

With his body pressed against hers, his hands around her waist as she held the reigns, he could feel the erratic beat of her heart and the heave of her chest.   

“Hey, I’m with you, okay.  Always.”

“Okay.”   She heaved out a large breath, relaxing against him only slightly.  “So long as you’re here, I think I can at least pretend to be brave.”


	16. Goodbye, Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by gaurdian9sunshine on tumblr: "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?”  He stood there, arms crossed as he looked down at her, a pained expression on his face.  

“I’m telling you now.”  

“I thought we were…”  A hand moved to his neck, pink coming to his cheeks he was sure.  He was thinking about their kiss the week before, after they’d played chess all night together alone in the library. And then she’d asked for more, and he’d said no, like a fool.  “…friends?”  The word felt wrong on his tongue.

He saw her shoulders fall, “I don’t have much choice. The First Enchanter recommended me to the Grey Warden.  I’m to join their Order.  If I stay, well… after everything, the Knight-Commander has lost his trust in me.  I can’t stay.”

Suddenly, his armour felt too small around his chest, the layers too hot against his skin.  He didn’t want her to go.  Even if he could never be with her, he didn’t want her to leave.  “Will I ever see you again?”

He was scared to tell her how he’d felt.  Was scared to tell her that he thought he might - Maker - that he might love her.   But he couldn’t, for the same reason he’d said no to giving themselves to one another.  Inappropriate, no matter how much he felt for her.  

“I - I don’t know.”  He could see the tears forming at the corners of her eyes.  He hands itched to hold her, but he couldn’t.  Anyone could come around the corner.  

She hugged herself when he did nothing, her eyes falling closed, only to allow the tears to fall.  “Goodbye, Cullen.”

Maker, he needed to hold her.

But he stood there frozen.

And he watched her turn away.


	17. We Can Fix It After (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by black-rose4 on tumblr: "Position Meme - Tent Sex".
> 
> This chapter is nsfw.

Alistair groaned as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, hands braced on either side of her on the thin bedroll.  Mira nearly echoed the sound, sounding less pleased than he.  “I think my back is cramping.”

“Cramping?”

“Yes, the ground isn’t the most comfortable of things, you know.”  Her hands gripped his shoulders in preparation for her request.  “Switch?”

He chuckled between pants, more than happy to deal with the uncomfortable ground, knowing the view of his lover astride him will distract him well enough.  

Rolling themselves, they overshoot the momentum of their bodies, hitting the wall of the tent.  The poles creak and give way from the ground, a mass of fabric tumbling around them.  New groans escape them as they are blanketed in darkness and Alistair makes to sit up, but Mira doesn’t stop her movements atop him.

“We can fix it,” a moan, “after.”


	18. Under The Table (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by an anonymous tumblr user: "Position Meme - Alistair x Mira, on her side with him behind".
> 
> This chapter is nsfw and features a drinking trigger warning.

Mira had almost drifted off into sleep when she heard the bedchamber’s door open from behind her. She heard Alistair’s grumbles as he worked his way out of his clothing and shortly after, felt the bed sink down, his hands already searching for her.   
  
She’d left him an hour ago at a table in the main hall surrounded by their fellow wardens, calling it a night after having her own fill of ale after a too long day. But she’d still found it difficult to find sleep without him beside her.   
  
“What kept you?”   
  
“Oghren said he could drink me ‘n Nate under the table.”   
  
“And?”   
  
“Nate, he'sunder the table.”   
  
“And you?”   
  
His hands started to stroke along her sides. “I find m'self in bed witha beautiful,” his hands dipped below the sheets, “an’ very naked woman.”   
  
A calloused hand squeezed at her breast, another moved lower, causing her to arch her back against his chest.   
  
“I was almost asleep, you know.”   
  
“An’ now?”   
  
A moan left her as his lips sloppily sucked against the skin of her neck, his hands and mouth still knowing exactly how she liked to be undone. “I find myself not tired at all.” Her hand reached back to tangle in his hair, feeling his skin against hers as he slid underneath the sheets. “And in bed with a very handsome and very naked man.”   
  
He chuckled, the sound quickly becoming a moan as she ground herself back against him.   
  
Even slightly slurred, she was sure the words that met her ear would melt her right in his arms. “Maker, will-I ever stop wantin’ you?”   
  
“I certainly hope not.”   
  
“Me neith'r.”   
  
She gasped as he pressed himself slowly inside her, not entirely expecting him already, assuming they would move positions first. They were still laying on their sides, his chest pressed tight against her back. This was a first. And Maker, she was already enjoying this. And he certainly was too, given the moan that left him and the way his arm tightened around her.   
  
She rocked her hips back against him, a hiss escaping his lips as she did so. The hand in his hair slid down to his arse, the blunted tips of her nails biting into the freckled skin, urging him on.   
  
He rutted against her, his one arm still keeping her tight against him, the other continuing to work at the juncture of her thighs. She moaned, loudly, and was pleased with the growl that answered it. It didn’t take long before they met their ends, breathing heavily, clinging to each other.   
  
When they’d come back to themselves, she turned in his arms, snuggling in, finding she’d barely closed her eyes when she heard him beginning to softly snore. 


	19. Pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by oblivionscribe on tumblr: "Fluff Prompt - "You'll have to carry me.""
> 
> Features Duncan and Rose 'Rosie' Theirin, the children of Mira Amell and Alistair Theirin.

Mira rested her head on Alistair’s shoulder as the sat together in the clearing just outside the walls of the Vigil.  The sun was falling over the tops of the trees, leaving only a little light for their children to finish their game.  She could only hear snippets of their words as they ran about, but still it was clear what they were up to.

Little Rosie’s bronze curls bounced as she waved a stick in the air, pretending it was a staff, her brother flapping his arms as he circled around her.  Mira and Alistair had never fully told them about the ravages of the Blight, keeping their stories light, but growing up at the Ferelden Warden’s home, it was not easy to keep the details away from their innocence.  They would often switch places, one pretending to be the archdemon, while they took turns playing their parents.  Duncan’s wooden sword and shield rested behind them on the ground, his turn pretending to be his father over.  Rosie giggled as she pretend to cast another spell on the terrible dragon, before declaring that she had defeated him.  

She took up her brother’s sword, pretending to slay him, while Duncan - very much the ham like his father - died as slowly and comically as possible.  

When their game had ended, the pair raced back to where their parents sat, the light almost gone from the clearing.  Rosie immediately climbed into her father’s arms, while Duncan settled into his mother’s side, her arm wrapping around him.  “Time for home, loves?”

Rosie could barely keep her eyes open.  “Pretending to be mummy is hard, she’s so brave.” A large yawn escaped the tiny mouth as she snuggled closer into her father’s arms.  “You’ll have to carry me, da.”

“That I can do, pup.”


	20. Patrol (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by oblivionscribe on tumblr: "Position Meme - Standing while outside".
> 
> This chapter is nsfw.

They didn’t have much time before they were expected back at camp, their patrol of the area having turned into Mira pressed up against a tree, Alistair’s lips and hands wandering over her.  Soon enough, one of their companions would come looking for them if they lingered too long, fearing a terrible fate had befallen them.

The majority of Mira’s clothing had long been discarded, the bark scratching against her back, but she hardly noticed, far too lost in the way he was touching her.  His lips closed over a peak of her breast, suckling gently as his hands moved to her thighs, lifting her into his arms.  

A hand left his shoulder, her fingers struggling to undo the laces of his breeches in the little space that was left between them.  Freeing him, she immediately pressed him back and forth along her clit, moaning at the contact. 

“Meer, we don’t have muc-”  He words became a low groan as she guided him to her entrance, his hands lowering her along him.

Their movements were hurried, finding their ends as quickly as they could, mindful of the eyeful they’d give anyone who happened by.  She cried out as she came undone around him, her hands clinging to the fabric over his shoulders for dear life as she rode the high.  He followed her shortly after, their bodies sagging against the trunk of the tree as Alistair set her back down, legs wobbly.  Alistair chuckled as he pulled bits of bark and leaves from her hair, while she righted their clothing.  


	21. Do You Think She Saw? (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by head-bitch-inquisitor on tumblr: "Prompt for Mira and Alistair! “Do you think (s)he saw?”"

They really should have found some cover before they were tearing at the buckles and ties of each other’s clothing.  It wasn’t like it had been long since they’d been together… earlier that day in fact, but both were content to blame the warden’s fabled stamina.  And they weren’t about to pass up the outcropping of stone that was the perfect height for her to sit while… well, they had quite a few ideas.

Alistair had only begun moving inside her, his hands tight around her holding her close to him, her own hands buried in his hair and grasping at the strong muscles of his shoulder, when a tree branch crunched underfoot and they froze.

They stayed like that for far too long, Mira’s eyes searching in the darkness for any sign of danger.  They were still close to camp, their patrol of the area - the one they had just finished - having revealed no threats.

It was when another branch snapped that she focused on the culprit: Morrigan stood there, arms crossed.

“It’s Morrigan.”  She said as quietly as she could in his ear.

His face had been buried against her neck, his whispered words muffled further by her skin.  “Do you think she saw?”

A long groan came from behind and he lifted his head just in time to see Mira’s eyes widen.  She shallowly nodded before burying her face in his shoulder in embarrassment.  

“She saw.”


	22. Because Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by freeholds on tumblr: "mira/alistair, #15: Kiss in the Rain"

Mira was miserable.

The bloody rain hadn’t stopped in three days.  She was soaked through to her bones, and she was angry at herself for the thought it had put in her head.  Flippantly, she’d quietly grumbled to herself that she wouldn’t have to deal with this at the Circle.  When she’d realized the words that had left her, she had to control the tears that started to mix with the raindrops.  And failed miserably.

She didn’t want to go back.  She was finally free.

Well… as free as she could be with the taint running through her blood.

She had the sunlight, she had the snow, she had walking around without four walls around her, she even had the rain.  And she had a dog, she had friends, she had… Alistair.  She wasn’t quite sure what they were yet.  They’d kissed a handful of times… but she had no definitely name for what was between them.

He slowed beside her, lacing her fingers with his, sensing something amiss.

“Meer, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.”

He stopped, his hand on hers prompting her to do the same.  His free hand moved to swipe away the tears closest to her eyes, the ones that were easily discernible from the rain.  He cocked a brow.  “You sure?”

She shook her head.  “No.”

Her free hand in turn reached for the collar of his armour, coaxing him closer.  “Lots of things are wrong, but some have started to go right.”

She pressed her lips softly against his, pulling away only when he started to pull her closer.  “Many because of you.”


	23. Pantry Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by shirrill on tumblr: "“Kiss me before I go.” For Mira and Ali? :)"

“Kiss me before I go.”

“Because you’re going so very, very far away.”  She couldn’t help but smile at the teasing tone in his voice.  But despite that, his hands wove upwards into to her hair, pulling her face back down to meet his.

He kissed her softly, both holding back the temptation to deepen the kiss.

She pulled away slowly, sliding off the edge of the bed.  She bent to pick up her dark emerald robe, wrapping it tightly around herself and ignoring the whistle that came from him as she did so.

She bent to kiss him once more where he still laid on the bed, laughing against his lips when his stomach rumbled… rather loudly.

“I’ll be back soon.”

The pantry was only a short walk away from their chambers, she’d be gone no more than a few minutes… if she could carry everything he’d requested.  She giggled when his stomach rolled again, quickening her steps, she’d have to be back very soon.


	24. Maker's Breath Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by lechatrouge673 on tumblr: "Otp prompt: "does that feel better? " Please and thank you. :)"
> 
> Mira x Alistair, post-Awakening/their marriage.

Mira had noticed at dinner in the main hall that something was wrong, watching as Alistair rolled his shoulders and stretched - wincing with each movement.  She’d would have asked, but of course, knowing he was stubborn around the new recruits, not wanting to show weakness as Warden-Constable and husband to the Hero and Warden-Commander of Ferelden, she didn’t.  But once they’d gotten to their bedchambers, she cornered him.

“When?”

“Maker’s breath woman, can I keep nothing from you?”  His tone was teasing, turning to a groan as he moved farther than his back would allow as he attempted to bend down to kiss the crown of her head.

“Sparring this afternoon.  Bent too far, too fast.”

She ushered him over to their bed, helping him down against the soft mattress to lay on his stomach.  Her hands began at his shoulders, loosening the knots there before smoothing down his spine to where most of the pain coiled at the small of his back.  

He nearly moaned as her fingers worked into the tight flesh there, accompanied by the soothing feeling from her magic, something she’d done many times before for him, especially during the Blight after a particularly rough battle.  Something he’d also done for her in return more times than either could count.  He melted under her touch, nearly falling asleep at how blissful it felt.

“Does that feel better?”

If the low groan that left him hadn’t indicated that it did, the way he rolled over, moving her until she was straddling him, pulling her in for a kiss certainly told her it certainly felt better.


	25. Two? (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by lupalavellan on tumblr: ""Give me one reason why I should.” For whoever you'd like!"
> 
> Featuring a bit of boobistair!

“Give me one reason why I should.”

“I can give you two.”

“Two?”  Alistair’s brows arched, curious as to what Mira was about to say.  There was no way he was getting in the freezing cold water of the pond, not even when he was still covered in darkspawn blood.  She might be fine with the cold, but he certainly wasn’t.  He’d stay grimy until spring if he had to.  She’d used up her mana in the last battle and there was no way she could heat the water as she usually did for them.  He would stay here right on the bank, even if it meant staying filthy.  There was no way, absolutely no way that he was going to get in-

And then she let her blouse fall to the ground.

He swallowed, hard, as she backed into the water in only her smalls, wading in until the water reached just below her naked breasts, keeping them pert and slightly afloat.  

_Maker._

She grinned wickedly as her hands lightly squeezed at the soft pillows of her bosom, a low moan slipping past her lips.  He couldn’t fight the way he could feel the coil tightening in his gut as she teased herself.  One hard circled at the hardened peak, pinching, and he couldn’t help the groan that left him.

_He was certain that her breasts had been blessed by the Maker himself, he would accept no other explanation._

“Are you sure you don’t want to come into the water?”

He was already tearing away at his clothes to follow her before her sentence had even finished, scowling as her laughter met the air.

_Maker’s breath, this woman would be the death of him._


	26. Guests Of The Inquisition - Part One (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by dualwieldingtymber on tumblr: "Not really a position, but a situation ... Fancy dinner (banquet/reception/whatever), either under the table or one person in the other's lap. (does that even make sense?)"
> 
> Part 1 of 2

“Clumsy me.”

She should have known from the tone of Alistair’s voice that the loss of his spoon had been on purpose, but she’d been too busy discussing the continued future of the Grey Warden’s assistance with the Inquisition.  They’d been invited as guests of the organization for the week while they discussed agreements, and now found themselves at dinner with the Inquisitor and her advisors.   She’d barely even noticed that he’d slipped under the table to “retrieve” his wandering utensil.

She did notice however that her skirts began to rustle around her legs, her eyes widening ever so slightly.   _Maker.  Not now, not now Alistair._

She bit down hard on her bottom lip when his nose nudged against the edge of her smalls, her grip tightening around her fork.  

Leliana cocked a brow in her direction, seeing the flush that was beginning to creep over Mira’s features before rolling her eyes.  

She took her opportunity when he slung her leg over her shoulder to give him a sharp nudge in his back to get him to stop.  Which led to him banging his head against the underside of the table and yelping… much to the amusement of their dinner companions.

They still had six more days to go here and she wasn’t sure they were going to live this night down. 


	27. Guests Of The Inquisition - Part Two (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by dualwieldingtymber on tumblr: "Not really a position, but a situation ... Fancy dinner (banquet/reception/whatever), either under the table or one person in the other's lap. (does that even make sense?)"
> 
> Part 2 of 2

She had been right, they were on their last day with the Inquisition and they hadn’t lived it down.  Even the Inquisitor’s inner circle was treating them to jokes about how a spoon could somehow grow legs and wander to her knickers.  Alistair had been tinted pink ever since.

They were the first to arrive, the last night a banquet in the main hall.  Everything was grey and blue in honour of them, even the tablecloths.

The thick, almost opaque table cloths than went right to the floor.

“Alistair?”

“Yes, my dear?”

She looked at him before slipping below the surface of the table, tugging on the collar of his shirt to have him follow.

She could hear him gulp as he followed her under, the tablecloth covering any sign that they were there.  “You started it, and now I want you.  Now.”

_Andraste’s tits, they better not get caught._

“Now?”  She could make out his smirk in the faint light as she pushed his shoulder back with one hand, while untying his breeches with the other.  His own hands busied themselves with rucking her skirts and pushing her smalls to the side.  He began to tease her through her folds with his fingers, but she wasn’t looking for this to be slow.  If they hurried, they could get back up and sit at the table like nothing had happened.

They both groaned when she sunk down on his length, breathing heavily or a moment with foreheads pressed together as she stretched for him.  She rocked, quickening the pace with each movement.

And then they heard footsteps… how where they going to get out from under here now?


	28. I Just Wanted A Kiss (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by scribeklio on tumblr: ""I just wanted a kiss." Mira & Alistair"

She hadn’t been surprised really when he’d begun to strip away his clothing before settling behind her in the cooper bath.  “Yes?”  

“I just wanted a kiss.”

She rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.  She lifted her hand to splash water in his direction over her shoulder, failing when only bubbles flew his way.  “And how exactly did simply wanting a kiss lead to joining me in the bath?”

“Have I ever said no to a bubble bath?  Especially one with a creature as beautiful as yourself?”  

He’d joined her often enough, almost every time really, but this time she had been enjoying having the tub to herself.  She’d been able to stretch out, not hindered by the large body of her lover, his long legs stretched out past her and hanging over the edge.   _They need to get a larger tub._

A shiver ran through her as she felt his body stir against her backside as he settled.  She shifted her hips, making sure he knew that she’d noticed.  She laughed at the groan that rumbled through him.  “Just a kiss, huh?”

“Maybe a little more than that.”


	29. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by an anonymous tumblr user: "WardenXAlistair, #4: "She doesn't understand you"?"
> 
> Mira x Alistair, featuring the return of Duncan and Rose Theirin (original, I know), shortly after Rosie’s birth.
> 
> Mira calls her children ‘bug’ based on my Dad’s childhood nickname for me. ‘Little ladybug’, became ‘baby bug’, and eventually became just ‘bug’. So ‘bug’ for her kids it is. Alistair, however, is Ferelden through and through.

Mira looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms, her fingers brushing against the fluffy red curls already growing.  She could hardly believe that she and Alistair had been able to create this perfect little girl, much less that this was the second child they’d been allowed.  She cooed as the baby wiggled in her arms, still somewhere off in the Fade.

She wondered where her boys were, probably off somewhere in the Vigil, letting her have as much rest as she could.  But as if she’d spoken the words out loud, her husband walked into the room, their son squirming in his arms.

“Wanna see!  Wanna see!”

He continued to squirm until Alistair brought them closer to the bed, the new big brother crawling across the mattress to look at his sister.  He sat there in silence next to her for a few moments, mouth hung open.  He tentatively reached out to the bundle, stopping just a few inches above. 

“Hello.”  He frowned when only silence met his words.  “Hello?”

Alistair and Mira both chuckled.  

He looked up at Mira, the frown still crossing his face, the same one as his father’s.  “Mum, why don’t she say hello?”

She smiled at her son’s words, “She doesn’t understand you, at least not yet. Give it time, bug, and she will.”


	30. Help Me Finish? (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by black-rose4 tumblr: "postion: bent over a table or general surface one can be bent over and fucked"
> 
> Mira x Alistair… to the surprise of no one… playing with their timeline/canon. I’m really happy with how this turned out!

Alistair’s left hand was grasping at the flesh of her hip, his blunted nails biting into her skin, while his right hand was wrapped around her, a calloused finger swirling around where they were joined.

Mira could barely find the strength to cling to the edge of the inn’s dresser as his thrusts were relentless against her skin, the room filled with the sharp smacks of their joining.  She reveled in the weight of him as his chest was pressed to her back, of the way his lips found the spot at her neck that made her toes curl.  Both were drenched in sweat, and she wouldn’t have had it any other way.

“ _Mira_.”  His voice was strained as he drove her to the edge, hips stuttering as he neared his own end.

“ _Alistair._ ”  Her answering call of his name turned into a breathy moan as it fell from her lips.   _Maker, this was bliss._

And then she heard a strangled moan from the opening of her tent.  She clapped the hand that had been toying with her breast to her mouth, her eyes snapping open.  She sat up quickly, almost forgetting to pull up the blanket to cover her exposed body as she saw him.  Alistair’s eyes had gone wide, pupils blown wide as his mouth hung open.

“Where you-”  He could barely make out the words before his voiced cracked, feet frozen in place and the apple of his throat bobbing as he gulped in air.

_If the ground opened and swallowed her whole at that moment, she wouldn’t have complained._

And yet, she gave a shallow nod, fingers releasing the fabric they held and letting it fall, revealing the still hardened peaks of her breasts to him.  The hand that was still pressed between her thighs began to move again, circling around the bundle of nerves, the movements visible to him through the blanket.  She almost couldn’t believe her words and actions, but the desire of moments ago clung to her mind, to her skin, to her aching center.  “Would you like to help me finish?”


	31. Without Watchers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by verymerrysootsprites on tumblr: "♡:Accidentally falling asleep together, mira/alistair?"

It had been Mira and Alistair’s turn to watch the camp, the first ones of the night.  The day had been long, fraught by darkspawn, bandits, and wolves.  Every member of the party was exhausted by the time the camp had been set up as the pair of moons began to rise over the horizon.

Wynne quietly chuckled as she and Leliana made their way to the central fire, taking in the scene before them as they prepared for their rotation as guardians.  It was clear now, that the camp had been without its watchers for some time.

The pair of wardens were seated on the ground, Alistair’s back resting against one of the logs they’d pulled to the fire for a makeshift bench.  Mira was curled into his side, fingers clutching tightly to the fabric of his tunic over his chest, Alistair’s own hands clasped protectively around her waist.  A blanket was draped over their laps, and Wynne was sure their legs had somehow become tangled together beneath it.  Both were in a deep, relaxed slumber.

Wynne was hesitant to wake the sleeping pair, not when they seemed so content together.  She knew that the pair had been dancing around their attraction for each other for weeks now, and shot Leliana a knowing grin, wondering how the bashful pair would react when they finally woke in each other’s arms.


	32. My Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by oblivionscribe on tumblr: "Sentence prompt - "Are you sure this is legal?" (ladies choice of pairing.)"  
> Mira and Alistair… to the surprise of no one, and including the fact that Alistair is a over a foot taller than Mira. Pre-relationship.

Mira’s feet had been aching from walking and she might have mentioned it in passing… several times.

She was still new to the wardens, new to life outside of a tower, new to long journeys.  Alistair liked her, liked their budding friendship, and he wanted to help her… if she would let him.  And so he decided to take matters into his own hands, quite literally.  He’d crouched down on his knees in front of her, gesturing for her climb onto his back.  She’d protested at first, not wanting to inconvenience him no matter how much she was intrigued by his offer, but he refused to budge.  Eventually she wrapped her arms around his neck, and his arms wound their way under her knees.  

She gasped when he stood, her grip tightening on him.  “Maker, are you sure this is legal?”

He tilted his face back to see hers, his brows raised.  “If what’s legal?”

A giggle left her lips and Alistair’s heart swelled with something he couldn’t quite place at the sound.  “How tall you are.  Maker, look at the view you get from up here.”

He laughed, he supposed it would be quite the change for the woman who didn’t even reach his shoulder when she was on her own feet.  “Oh, it’s legal, my lady, you shall just have to experience it more often.”

_Maker, had he really said that?  Out loud?  She must think he’s a fool._

_My lady?  Had she ever been called that?  She couldn’t remember.  But it gave her a pleasant feeling, one she hadn’t expected._

They stayed silent for several moments, Alistair trying not to focus on the way her body felt pressed against his back.  She broke the silence with a contented hum.  “Thank you, by the way, you didn’t have to do this.”  She planted a quick kiss against the crown of his hair without thought, quickly pulling back when she’d realized what she’d done.  Both were thankful that the other couldn’t see their face, even if they would have found they wore the same scarlet cheeks.


	33. Bubble Beards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by freeholds on tumblr: "♤ - taking a bath toegther, mira and alistair?"

They finally had a tub big enough for the both of them, without Alistair’s legs having to hang over the sides.  Varel had given it to the as a wedding present, having switch out their old small tub during the ceremony, surprising the new husband and wife when they returned to their quarters in the Vigil that night after the celebration. 

Now they laid in the water, warmed just to their liking by Mira, with her back resting against his chest.  They had barely left their chambers since that night, only for food or for fresh linens.  Alistair’s arms were propped on the sides of the large copper basin, Mira’s fingers gliding up and down his arms, leaving goosebumps in the wake of her cool touch.

Maker, this was bliss.  Her gaze was trained on the matching silver bands on their hands, before moving to the bubbles surrounding them, where she got an idea.

She turned to face him, before dipping her hands into the suds around them.  He cocked a brow at her as she lifted her hands and began shaping the bubbles against his face.  He chuckled when he realized what she was doing, marveling at the way her brow furrowed in concentration as she worked, before her lips spread into a wide smile.

“Alistair, what do you think about growing a beard?”

“What I think, dear, is that you need a matching one now.”  

She giggled as she attempted to splash water at him to escape her fate, but he was too quick, an arm wrapping around her waist to hold her close as he scooped up his own handful of suds.


	34. Blasphemy (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by kremissius on tumblr: "“Blasphemy! Sex solves everything.” for whoever you want? :3"  
> Mira x Alistair, during the Blight.

She woke when Alistair’s grip tightened around her waist, she could feel his sweat-slicked skin pressed against her back.  She could swear she could hear a soft whimper falling from his lips.  Another nightmare.

She slipped out from under his arm, turning and sitting up, the blankets falling to pool around her waist.

“Alistair, love, wake up.”

He came to with a start, gulping in breaths.  She didn’t like waking him, but thought that perhaps this was kinder than leaving him to whatever he was seeing.

“Bad dream?”

“Terrible dream.”

Her thumb rubbed slow circles on his cheek. “Tell me about it?”

“It’s alright, Meer.  I’ll be fine, you need your rest.”  A sigh.  “I’m sorry for waking you.”

She didn’t protest when he pulled her back into his arms, her head cradled against his shoulder.  He fidgeted after a few moments, restless against the bedroll as he tried to find some comfort from the fabric.  She tried to return to the sleeping world of the Fade, but her worry for him kept her alert.  Something had clearly bothered him in the nightmare, something that he didn’t want to share with her.  When he eventually growled in frustration, unable to fall back asleep, she lifted her head from his chest.  She found him already looking back at her, his hand raising to brush strands of her hair back behind her ear.

“I thought I was losing you.”

“Losing me?”

A nod.

“I saw…”  She could see his jaw clenching and she understood just what he had seen.

Her voice was firm and sure when she answered.  “You won’t, Alistair, lose me.  It won’t happen.”

A weak smile met her words, as if he wasn’t sure he believed her.   They stayed in silence for longer than either kept count, her fingers lazily combing through his hair.

“You know, I have an idea that might help you fall back to sleep.”  

He cocked a brow, waiting for her to continue.

When her answer came in her sitting up again, the blankets once more revealing her naked torso as she swung one leg over his hips, he chuckled.

“Sex won’t help.”

“Blasphemy.”   She murmured against his lips as she leaned forward.  “Sex solves everything.”

A snort, muffled by her lips claiming his, her tongue greedily running over his lips for entrance.  He kissed her hard, his mouth opening as he eagerly returned her kiss, as if it might have been the last.

When he broke away, he seemed a little less burdened by what he had seen, finding her passion had assuaged some of his fear.  “Well, who am I to refuse the most beautiful woman in Thedas wanting to ride me in the middle of the night?”  A grin spread across his face as his hands moved to grip her hips.

His dream seemed farther and farther away as she ground her body against his, nearly forgotten when their moans mixed together as their bodies joined not long after, a figment lost to memory when they cried out in completion.

She smiled after as he laid his head against her breast, her fingers combing the sweat-slicked hair from his forehead.  He’d never lose her, not if she had her way.

They both slept soundly for the remainder of the night.


	35. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by alittlestarling on tumblr: "If you're still taking intimacy prompts - ♝ for Mira & Alistair :D"
> 
> Non-Sexual Acts of Intimacy ♝: Reading a book together  
> Post-Inquisition/Finding a Cure. Dad!Alistair

“Have you finished the page?”

Her back rested against her chest, his chin in turn resting against her shoulder as they enjoyed the warm summer day just outside the walls of the Vigil.

“Almost.”

She let her head fall back against his shoulder as she waited.   _Maker, why was she such a quick reader?_   And it happened every time.  She tried to read slower, but her excitement overtook her and she hungrily took in all the information on the page as quickly as possible.

Alistair’s hands absently moved downward to cup the large swell of her stomach as his eyes scanned back and forth over the page, a habit he’d taken up as they sat under the same tree each sunny day to continue reading their book on childbirth.

His voice was quiet as he finished, her head lifting again as their gazes met.  “It won’t be long now, will it?”

“No.  The healers say no more than a week or two.”

Her heart fluttered at the smile that spread across his face, at the barely contained joy in his eyes.  He placed a soft kiss against her lips before he pulled away with a gasp.

“I felt a kick!”

The book was forgotten as their hands met over her dress, feeling the little life that they created together press against their fingers, their joyous laughter drifting through the air.


	36. Do You Trust Me? (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted on tumblr by thewrathoflovias: "For the smutty drabbles; recipient free-standing with their arms shackled above their head at the complete mercy of the giver."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, okay! I’ll let you all know that the idea was originally to have Alistair as the one tied up, but then I thought of how great it would be if Mira let her need of control go, just for a little while. Plus… their heights worked out better this way, haha. I’m so sorry this took so long, and how long this got! Thank you so much for the prompt! ♥
> 
> Warnings: Dom!Alistair, bondage.

“Do you trust me?”  

His words were right beside her ear and he knew she had to fight the shudder that worked its way through her body as if lightning had struck her.  Maker, she’d told him she wanted this, wanted this with no one but him.  

“Yes.”

He leaned back and smiled then, taking hold of her wrists as he carefully wrapped the silk fabric around them.  When he was done and asked her to test it by tugging, finding it snug to both of their satisfaction, he tied the other edge around the high pillar of their canopied bed.

He took a step back to admire the view, Mira standing at the edge of their bed, arms pulled up above her.

And she was completely, utterly, gloriously naked before him.

“I’m all yours.”

He laughed.  “You always are.”

A giggle in return.  “Very true.”

He slowly moved back to her, leaning down to kiss her softly against her lips before beginning.  So often it was she in control.  And Maker, he loved when she was.  But seeing her like this…

She squealed as he knelt in front of her, hooking her legs over his shoulders, and causing her to loose her purchase on the ground.  He pressed her back tightly against the bed post, giving some slack on her hands but not much.  He lapped at her mercilessly, and he could hear the silk pull taught with the tension as she struggled to touch in him some way.  Even when she knew well she’d never reach.

He brought her to the edge of ecstasy over and over again, never allowing her to topple off the edge.  She was gyrating as much as she could against him and he was sure an imprint of the wooden post would be pressed into her back, the first mark of many he would give her tonight. 

“Please, Alistair, I want to…”

He set her down immediately at her words, her legs wobbly and barely supporting her against the pull of the silk.

“You’re not allowed to just yet.”  His voice was harsh, ragged breaths putting pauses between the words.  He would allow her to come, yes, but only when he wanted, only when he was satisfied that he’d pushed her to the absolute brink.

“Turn around.”  She complied as quickly as she could, playfully displaying her bottom to him despite being wound so tight by his attentions.  He groaned at the sight, grasping tightly to the flesh of her wide hips, sure to leave bruises of his fingers.  She whined then, and begged for him to be inside her.  But he wasn’t quite ready for that yet.  Instead, he rocked his arousal in the cleft of her arse, feeling the soft swells caress his length.  

He’d be inside her soon enough, but not yet.  He’d have her sobbing with want first.  And then he’d untie the silk and let her have her way with him.

_And he was looking forward to that._


	37. I Said No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by jessicapendragon on tumblr: "Things you said that I wasn't meant to hear for Mira x Alistair".
> 
> In which we remember that Mira is still very much an obstinate teenager during the Blight.

“Mira, listen to me.” Alistair heard Wynne’s voice call as she trudged out of the light of the campfire after his fellow warden. And the elder of the two mages certainly didn’t sound pleased.

He was going to leave them to their spat - Maker knew that Wynne had been with Mira since she was a small child in the tower, until he heard Mira’s voice - possibly angrier than he’d ever heard - tell Wynne to leave her alone.  But that didn’t stop either of them to trudging into the woods.

Now he was concerned.

He kept a distance, not knowing if he should even be following him.  But all those years of Templar training was screaming in his brain to be wary of an argument between two powerful mages escalating - not that it it was going to. He knew them.  But the feeling still wouldn’t go away. _Maker_ \- he was worried about Mira.  He wanted to know she was alright more than anything else.  Ever since they’d been at Kinloch Hold, something had changed.  They’d admitted their feelings for one another after that, but the flirtations hadn’t been as open as before.  Even if they’d begun something together - Alistair wasn’t sure what to call whatever it was yet - she’d still been more guarded at the same time.  Sometimes it made his head spin to think about it.

“But, Mira -”

“I said no, Wynne.”

_Maker, she was mad._

They finally stopped just at the edge of the river they had all taken turns bathing in hours before, but still Alistair kept his distance, staying in the heavier brush of the forest.

“I know you didn’t care for what I said about you and Alistair the other day.  But you have to consider -”

“No.”

“Mira!”

“It’s not your decision.”

“I know I’m not your parent - ”

“No. You aren’t”

“But I’ve known you since you were barely into childhood.  I know you, Mira.  You have to think about it. No good came from the feelings between you and Cu-”

“Don’t say his name!”

 _Oh._  

He’d barely had time to dart into the underbrush when the small mage stalked past him, clearly having had enough of whatever more Wynne had had to say.  He couldn’t hide from the elder mage though.  She could barely look him in the eye however when she stopped for a moment beside him.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that, Alistair.”

And then they were both gone.


	38. I'm Sorry I Don't Say It Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by an anonymous tumblr user: "Alistair and Mira for things you said under the stars and in the grass".

They’d wandered away from the camp late one night, hand in hand, as Mira had admitted she couldn’t see the stars past the light of the fire.  He’d told her that if they went far enough away they’d be able to see.  It was still a new experience for her: childhood begun under the bright street lamps of Kirkwall, finished in a Circle tower.  Whenever she could get the chance she’d marvel at nature, any nature she could, as for once there were no walls around her to keep her from it.

He’d instructed that she lay down, back flat against the grass that still tried to cling on to the warmth of the summer’s sun.  The twin moons were faint, their cycles matching as they allowed the stars more prevalence in the sky.

He settled down beside her and he didn’t know how long they laid there, silently gazing up at the infinite darkness spattered with twinkling lights.  He was more than happy just to share this with her, that she even wanted to share her delight with him.

Her voice was barely above a whisper when she finally spoke.  “I’m sorry I don’t say it much.”

His head rolled to the side, grass brushed against his cheek as he found her staring back at him.  “Say what?”

Her hand closest to him moved to twine her fingers with his.  “I love you.” And then a soft squeeze.  “I do.”

He smiled then - only the smallest hint of sadness in it.  “I know.”  He knew it was difficult for her to say the words.  In the circle, love was dangerous, something to be avoided, sometimes at the cost of one’s own life as they knew it.  Maker, love - even if it had been between two others - had gotten her into the warden ranks in the first place. But that she’d said it to him again - this instance only the second time - had his heart soaring.  “I love you, too.”

She moved closer to him then, head coming to rest on his shoulder as she stared skyward once more.  He kissed the crown of her hair before he too turned his gaze to follow hers, for he’d follow her anywhere.


	39. A Pretty Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by an anonymous tumblr user: "You heard me. Take it off. for Alistair/Warden"

“You heard me. _Take. It. Off._ ”

“No.”  His arms crossed over his chest, keeping his shirt firmly in place.

“If I recall correctly, when we met, Alistair, you said you’d dance the Remigold for me if I found you a pretty dress”

“I think you hit your head when that last blow to the Archdemon threw you back, love.  I remember saying no such thing.”

She raised her brows as neither warden budged from where they stood in the centre of their bedchamber of the Vigil.  “It’s a pretty dress.  A very pretty one. And you promised.”

“No.”

“But just think how much fun it will be if we’re both _out of our dresses_ after.”  She unlaced the first few lines of her corset, emphasizing her point, allowing the swells of her breasts to come in view.  She nearly laughed at the way his own chest heaved, the apple of his throat bobbing at he swallowed heavily at the sight.

“I hate you, Meer.”

A wicked grin formed on her lips.  “I love you, too.  Now put it on and dance.”


	40. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by lechatrouge673 on tumblr: "Otp prompt: does that feel better?"

Mira had noticed at dinner in the main hall that something was wrong, watching as Alistair rolled his shoulders and stretched - wincing with each movement.  She’d would have asked, but of course, knowing he was stubborn around the new recruits, not wanting to show weakness as Warden-Constable and husband to the Hero and Warden-Commander of Ferelden, she didn’t.  But once they’d gotten to their bedchambers, she cornered him.

“When?”

“Maker’s breath woman, can I keep nothing from you?”  His tone was teasing, turning to a groan as he moved farther than his back would allow as he attempted to bend down to kiss the crown of her head.

“Sparring this afternoon.  Bent too far, too fast.”

She ushered him over to their bed, helping him down against the soft mattress to lay on his stomach.  Her hands began at his shoulders, loosening the knots there before smoothing down his spine to where most of the pain coiled at the small of his back.  

He nearly moaned as her fingers worked into the tight flesh there, accompanied by the soothing feeling from her magic, something she’d done many times before for him, especially during the Blight after a particularly rough battle.  Something he’d also done for her in return more times than either could count.  He melted under her touch, nearly falling asleep at how blissful it felt.

“Does that feel better?”

If the low groan that left him hadn’t indicated that it did, the way he rolled over, moving her until she was straddling him, pulling her in for a kiss certainly told her it certainly felt better.


	41. Bastard (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by an anonymous tumblr user: "‘we’re in a public place and i just spent the last half hour making you ridiculously aroused’ sex for miraxalistair?"

He knew exactly what he was doing, the bastard.

Alistair rarely ever helped Voldrik and the workers the dwarf had hired, his duties training new wardens keeping him from it. And yet he was here on one of the bloody hottest days of the season, helping to mend a wall that had collapsed at the Vigil.  Shirtless, no less.

_Bastard._

All Mira could do was try not to let her jaw fall open at her husband’s appearance as he strutted towards the group surrounding the damaged stone - throwing in all her concentration to simply continue the conversation she’d been having with Nathaniel about supplies as they strolled along the barracks.

But she couldn’t help but look. _His shoulders_ \- Alistair knew painfully well that they were Mira’s favourite part of his body, she’d spent many an hour exploring them with her teeth and tongue and hands.   _And the bastard decided to flex them as he pulled against the rope he held as he hoisted supplies upwards._ Only when they reached the crew working above, did he have the audacity to turn and wink at her.

_Bastard._

That went on for three hours, Nathaniel having long given up on having her full attention as he chuckled, suggesting that perhaps he speak with Varel instead - to let her enjoy the view today.  She’d blushed heavily, but agreed.  

She watched at the sweat dripped down her lover’s body and Maker, she was tempted to run her lips over every bit of him.  She was thankful for the reports she still had in her hands, giving her a feigned purpose other than gawking - she could hurriedly look at them if anyone but _that bastard_ looked her way.

When Voldrik announced that they were all to stop for the midday meal, Mira wondered if she had Fade Stepped for she was over beside him before she really even thought about it.  “Bedroom.   _Now_.”  There was no mistaking her tone, the tone of the Warden-Commander when disciplining recruits.

He gave her that damned look, and she knew he was getting exactly what he wanted.  There was no hesitation in him as he followed her through the Keep, only allowing his contained laughter to spill out as he closed the door to their bedroom behind him.

* * *

He’d barely had time to turn before she was slipping off her small clothes from under the light dress she wore considering the weather, hiking it up her thighs as she settled on the couch by their open window - exposing her glistening sex to him.

“A little frustrated, Meer?”

There was hardly any of the green left around her pupils, her chest already heaving under his gaze.  “Yes.  And you’re going to make it up to me.  Knees.  Now.”

He complied instantly, even on his knees he was still rather level to her face as she sat.  “And what would you have of me, my lady?”  His grin growing wickeder with every second he gazed at how wet she was and he hadn’t even touched her yet.

“Your mouth, sir.  Now.”

He chuckled, the vibrations causing her to squirm as he moved in to her with his tongue, tasting her desire for him.  The breeze was cool against the sweat sliding down his back, contrasting with the heat of her skin as she slung her legs over his shoulders, knees pulling back to press him even closer to her.  

_Maker.  He’d have to help Voldrik more often._


	42. Bruno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by likeatrevelyan on tumblr: "Things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear for Mira x Ali-bear?"
> 
> a.k.a. the story behind why Mira named her mabari Bruno and how Alistair learns that Mira is not Ferelden. Pre-relationship, about a week or two after leaving Lothering.

Alistair had been wondering for some time as the mabari hound curled it’s way over Mira’s lap, resting with them at the camp’s main fire as the only wardens remaining in Ferelden stood watch over their camp.  Morrigan, Sten, and Leliana having long since returned to their tents away from where his and Mira’s were clustered together.  

He watched as she scratched behind the mabari’s ears, the hound nestling further into her embrace. And he wondered what her hands would would feel like against his and then he was having trouble remembering just what he wanted to ask her.  But he tore his gaze from her small hands kneading at skin and hair, focusing on his own curiosity to keep his mind in line.

“I’ve been wondering…”

Her eyes flicked upwards and founds his.  And he was having trouble remembering again.   _Maker’s breath_.   _This wasn’t supposed to be happening.  They had a Blight to end. She was his fellow warden.  He was a void-taken teenage boy anymore.  Maker._

Her eyebrows raised when he didn’t speak after a few moments, still trying to find the courage… and train of thought to ask.  Not that this was a hugely personal question… _was it_?

He cleared his throat, wondering if his cheeks were heating under her gaze.  Maker, he hoped not. “Why did you - when you named your mabari - why… why ‘Bruno’?

She looked away from him, gaze turning back towards the fire and he was sure that he could catch a blush spreading over her freckled cheeks.  The minutes ticked by and he was sure that he had had overstepped his bounds.  That is, until she spoke.

“I… there’s not much I remember about my life before I came here.”

“Here?”

“Ferelden,” A sigh. “I’m from the Free Marches.  Kirkwall.”

“Oh.. I thought-”

“ _That a Ferelden circle meant Ferelden mages._   It always happened with many visitors… thinking that.  I -”  She looked away once more, and Alistair couldn’t help the way his stomach bottomed out at the way she looked - sad. “One of the few things I remember from before - even if I loathed it - was visits from a distant uncle… and well… he rather looked like your Ferelden mabari.. and so….”

“Bruno?”

“Bruno.”

The hound whined, raising his head towards his mistress and Alistair had to fight to suppress laughter at his wonder if mabari were as intelligent as the nobles had said they were.   _He was finding that they were._

Her fingers wound their way through his fur once more, down the mabari’s back, and Alistair was having trouble concentrating again.  She laughed.  “I’m sorry, Bruno, but it’s true.”


	43. Naked at the Gauntlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair, disrobing at the Gauntlet to retrieve Andraste's Ashes, finds himself torn between his growing affections for his fellow warden, Mira, and his manners.

He was trying not to look.

This hadn’t even happened in his wildest dreams, and yet here he was surrounded by three naked women and he was staring at the ceiling.  He could hear Leliana’s giggles and Morrigan’s groans as he slowly took off his armour.  He was certain he looked a fine shade of pink.

But it wasn’t them that his gaze was avoiding.  It was his fellow warden.  The one he’d been trying to suppress his feelings for the past few months and failing miserably.  They had a Blight to end after all.  

But Maker, he was tempted to look.

He’d imagined what was underneath her warden armour too many times to count - the soft curves beneath the fabric and leather she wore - and was sure it was becoming even more obvious that he was looking anywhere but her direction.  He was completely disrobed now, and he did not need to add any more embarrassment for himself if he looked at her and couldn’t control the way - 

“Alistair, you’re going to have to stop studying the ceiling if you don’t want to topple over.”

He nearly jumped when he felt her fingers lace with his, his other hand trying to preserve at least some of his modesty among his companions. Maker help him.  

“If you refuse to look forward, then I suppose I’ll have to lead you.”  Again, he could hear the groans and laughter from their other companions as they passed through the flames.

When they were dressed again, he chanced a look at her, just as she looked up at him.  She gave him a sad smile before finishing the final buttons and claps of her clothing, preparing to head to take a pouch of Andraste’s ashes.

Now he was worried that he’d offended her by not looking.  Maker, what if after all the flirting between them she thought he didn’t find her desirable.  Because oh Maker, he did.  He just, Maker, he hadn’t wanted to look at her when it wasn’t exactly her choice.

And then he remembered that rose he’d kept in his pack.  Maybe he’d give it to her when they got back to camp, to make sure she knew how he felt.  Yes, he’d do that.


	44. This Moment (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair finally has Mira all to himself, at least for one night.

Grabbing her hips, he pulled her further down the bed. 

_Maker, when was the last time they’d been in one?_

Too many nights of having to stifle their moans for the thin fabric walls of their tent in camp had left him frustrated, wanting nothing more than her voice to fill the air around him.  Now there were four sturdy tavern walls surrounding them, and Maker, he wanted to hear her.  And by the grace of Andraste, he would.

She cried out when his teeth found the soft flesh of her thigh, his tongue flicking out immediately after to sooth the ache.  She writhed against him, either urging him to do it again or to move further upwards to the hardening pearl he’d find at the juncture of her thighs.

He wasn’t about to let her have what she wanted just yet.  His mouth lowered to the crook of her knee, sucking and biting at the skin, leaving marks that she wouldn’t soon forget.  Each time his tongue would come out to swipe over the darkening skin, teasing her just enough to leave her breathless and begging for more.  

Her lips barely made out the first few letters of his name before a moan won over, tears falling down her face, as his tongue finally touched where she wanted.  

She didn’t last long, and he’d barely raised his mouth from her - barely licked the taste of her from his lips - when she was tugging him up and over her, eager for more.  When he was sheathed inside her, her fingers bit into his arse, pulling him closer - finding even being pressed together not close enough.  His fervour increased with every moan that left her lips, filling the room around him, letting him know her need for him.  Her need for this.

He remembered groaning her name when she flipped their positions, her breasts bouncing in the moonlight that filtered in through the gauzy drapes. He could feel her walls puling him in as his own fingers dug into her hips, moving her more roughly along him.  He could hear the hum of approval that left her as she leaned forward, her fingers tangling themselves in the bronze locks.  

He found his own end shortly after she found a second, burying her face in the crook of his neck as he thrust into her, his name on her lips.  

Sweaty and sticky bodies clung to one another on top of the rumpled sheets.  He never wanted to leave this night, never wanted to leave this moment with her curled in his arms, her dark hair draped over his shoulder, her hands running idly up and down his skin in exploration.  

But as certain as Andraste was the Maker’s bride, the morning would come, _and they had a Blight to end_.


	45. Shampoo (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this post](https://miraamell.tumblr.com/post/138692578485/ofwolfism-lxserbaby-okay-but-imagine-muse-a), Mira and Alistair deal with their height differences in the shower. Modern AU.

She moaned when Alistair’s hands drifted down from massaging her scalp with her shampoo to her shoulders.  His fingers found the spot that had her crying out as her hands smacked against the shower wall.  She barely managed to get out the words with the way it made her feel, her toes curling at the sensation as his hands needed her skin.  “I wish I could do this for you.  If only I could bloody reach.”

“Well…”

“Well, what?”

His hands stopped and she turned, facing him and the spraying water from the shower head, although his tall build kept most of it from her.  His hands lowered to her thighs, and she squealed as he lifted her in his arms.  Suddenly they were face to face and her legs were wrapping around his slim hips out of habit, something that had usually led to him carrying her to their bed or pressing her hard against one of the walls of their apartment.

Mira’s arms tightened around his shoulders when he let go of one of her thighs to grab the shampoo bottle once more.  “Well, this certainly gets the job done.”

He grinned at her as she poured some of the fragrant product into her hands before massing it into his scalp.  His eyes closed at the sensation, his grip never faltering on her.

She was well on her way to fashioning his hair into spikes purely for her own amusement as the steam rose around them when he took a step towards the shower wall.  She could barely contain her laughter as he pressed her against the fiberglass wall, his lips seeking her desperately.  The pair barely noticed the thud of the bottle as it hit against the floor.  Mira was the first to break the contact as she leaned her head back against the wall as she groaned.

“Fuck.”

“What, Meer?”

“I think I’ve got shampoo in my eye.”


	46. Frosted Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira wakes to find that Alistair has stolen her blankets. Prompted.

When Mira woke she felt cold - well, colder than she usually was.  A frost mage did not a warm woman make, but she’d been sure that she and Alistair had pulled the blankets and furs up to their necks before falling into sleep that night.  It was the middle of Harvestmere and the old stone walls of Vigil’s Keep weren’t exactly conducive to a warm room at night. Especially when one didn’t sleep in all that much clothing.

She slowly propped herself up on her elbows, finding the sheets had been kicked to the end of the bed by her husband’s feet, well out of the reach of her own.  The furs, however, were piled in a heap beside her, only a nose peaking out of them, telling her that he had buried himself underneath them.

“Alistair?”

A barely there burble had her knowing that she had reached at least some part of him in the Fade.

“Love?”  That always got him to pay more attention, a term she had only begun to use more frequently after their marriage.  

“Mmm?”

“I’m cold.  You’re hogging the blankets.”

The furs shifted and she was finally able to see the rest of his face, the furs till tucked around the rest of his head and body.  “You decided to frost over in the night, I would have been stuck to you if I hadn’t done this.  I mean, I know that means you’re usually having some sort of -” He wiggled his brows. “- Good dreams, but Andraste’s tits you were cold, woman.  I only did it in self defense.”

She was very poorly trying to hide the grin as she watched his eyes dart down her uncovered body.  “Well, I guess I’ll just have to figure out a way to warm myself up then.  Shame it doesn’t seem like I’ll have help doing so.”

It was barely seconds before the furs were thrown over her as well, his body shifting closer to hers in a wordless answer that she would have some help after all.  But a shriek from him had him shifting away again.  “Andraste’s holy arse! You’re doing that on purpose now.”

She laughed as the frost dissolved once more from her fingers. “Maybe.  Now, shut it and kiss me.”


	47. If You Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you die, I’m gonna kill you." Prompted.

“ _If you die, I’m gonna kill you_.”

His voice is hoarse, his throat tight from all the tears he still has left, even if he’s feels he’s already let out more than he’d ever imagined possible.  He’s held her close throughout the night, imprinting her memory on his skin in case the morrow brings the worst - if the blasted ritual to save them doesn’t work - or maker forbid they’re struck down before they near the archdemon.

It’s not the last words he means to say to her before they drift off into sleep together, she pressed up to his chest and her head tucked under his chin, but they’ve already whispered words of love and devotion over and over throughout the past hours.  They know how they feel without him saying it more.

When he wakes the next morning he finds her already so, watery eyes scanning over his face.  He wants to reassure her that everything will be alright, but Maker, he’s not even sure it will be.  He knows she trusts Morrigan almost as much as she does him, but he’s having trouble having the same amount of faith in the witch.

 _But he wants to_.  He has to believe that sharing himself was not for naught.  Has to believe that they’ll both have longer with each other.  

Her fingers trail over his cheekbone, thumb tracing over the bow of his lip.  She says his last words back to him, and he would chuckle if he wasn’t scared that he might.  That she might.   _That they both might_.

A servant knocks on their door and the moment is broken, the day begun.   _He hopes they’ll see it’s end_.


	48. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to make a shopping list and the other person keeps making ‘important’ suggestions to see how much attention the other one is paying. Prompted.
> 
> This is set right about the time that Trespasser would be happening for the Inquisition, because over in Vigil’s Keep Mira and Alistair are also preparing for some big changes in their lives.

Mira sat at the desk in her chambers, the end of her quill tapping against her lips as she tried to put together a list of things they needed on their day trip to Amaranthine.  Alistair laid across their bed, still waking from the early morning light - one of the few mornings that he hadn’t risen before her.

Nathaniel had insisted that she and Alistair keep the Warden-Commander’s quarters, even since the pair had officially retired from the Wardens the previous year.  They still served the order, she as healer and he training new recruits in the ways of a sword and a shield, but they weren’t the Hero of Ferelden and her Warden-Constable husband any longer.

It was easier this way.  They had served for twelve years, only the beginning of their youth gone, but still plenty more left.  Plenty time to have different adventures together that weren’t explicitly for the wardens.  And they were on the cusp of one; the trip to Amaranthine was not for themselves, but for their child growing within her.

The healers - it pained her that it could have not been Wynne, for she had been like a mother to both she and Alistair - had told her she had just over a month of waiting more.  They were going to prepare for an infant entering their lives. She was terrified, _Andraste’s tits_ , she was more terrified than she had ever been in her whole life - even more than facing almost certain death during the Blight.  But she was more than excited too. To be creating a small life shared between her and the man she loved, after trying for so long and being hindered by the taint coursing through their veins for years.  And then had come the cure they’d so desperately wanted. 

And so so she sat, making a list of all the things they would need for the coming months, that they would get over the next coming days.  

“Alistair, this is what I have so far, do we need anything else?”  She balanced the list on her growing middle, pen set down on the desk.  “Small blankets, clothing -”

“Don’t need a crib.”  He practically beamed at her from across the room.  He’d made one himself, surprising her with it only a week ago, small griffons and roses carved along the edges.

“No, we don’t need a crib.”  She gave him a quick smile back before her face was pressing back into a frown as she examined the list again.  “I just don’t want to forget anything. Cloth diapers, some salves for me, can you think of anything else?”

“What about a rocking chair?”

“We could look to see if they have any in the city.  We could have one made too.”

“I could make it.” He reveled a little in the work he had done, and she couldn’t deny it had been more than fun to watch him as he worked.

“We’ll see what they have in the city and decide from there.  Anything else?”

“A sling to carry the baby if we’re out.”

“Oh, I hadn’t even thought of that!”

“I can be smart, sometimes.”  The grin was still plastered on his mouth, she knew damn well how smart he was.  How he tried to hide it, a little less now that there was no fear of him being a threat to the throne that he’d denounced all claims in writing and word.

“A stuffed Griffon.”

A laugh, but she wrote it down all the same.  “Now there’s an idea.”

“A little suit of Grey Warden armour.  With a little sword and helmet and -”

Only when she begin to write the first word before her eyes left the parchment and glared over the edge at her husband.

“Very funny.”

He did nothing more than shrug and chuckle. “You have to admit it would be cute.”

She wondered if their child would receive his sense of humour. 


	49. The Locket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Another! “You heard me. Take. It. Off.” (Challenge: in a non-sexy context!) for Mira and Alistair”. Prompted.
> 
> And this is from their canon, not an au. ヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉ

“You heard me.  Take. It. Off. Mira.”

She couldn’t fight the tremble in her voice, “You can’t mean that.”

His jaw was set, eyes already red from the tears he’d shed.  He didn’t budge, didn’t say anything, just kept staring at her.

“You can’t mean it.”  It was barely a whisper, her throat too tight from holding back her own unshed tears.  “You don’t.”

She reaches out her hand, but he grabs it before she can caress his cheek with her fingers.  “I do. Take it off.”  He guides her hand back to her throat, curling her fingers around the silver chain that lays there.  “Take the locket off, Mira.”  

Her heart broke as he lead her hands into taking off the possession she’d long cherished from around her neck, the rose he’d given her so long ago encased in its glass by her own magic.  The memories of the first time he saw it on her body, between her naked breasts, floated through her mind - memories that she held onto tighter than the grip he had on her now.

He takes it from her when it’s been removed and she fears for where it will go after he puts it in his pocket.  

“ _I don’t want you to think that it or I’ll be here when you get back_.”  His voice leaves no doubt of his feelings, but she still wonders if he’ll keep it or destroy it.  And in that moment, she’s never regretted that she wanted to follow the lead Morrigan had given them for a cure for the poison in their blood more.

His voice is harsh when he speaks again and she’s never heard it so before, never to her, as he practically spits the words at her feet.  “Now go - go on your wild druffalo chase.  Waste what little time we have left together, Mira.”  

_Mira, Mira, Mira…_

“Mira!”  There’s tears down her face, mingling with the cool sweat that has broken out across her body.  Gavin stands in the open flap of her tent, her brother’s face full of worry.  “Meer, you were screaming.”

She doesn’t know what to say, just sits there quietly in her bedroll as he moves to sit beside her, cradling her in his embrace.  She’s too afraid to reach up to her neck, to feel if it’s still there.  But she knows she has to.

She breathes a sigh of relief and a new rush of tears fall when the chain and locket are still there, when the cool metal caresses her fingers - that the earliest symbol of his love is still there.

That conversation with Alistair in her nightmare had never happened, he’d begged her not to leave, but had promised he’d be there for her return, knowing just how important this was to the both of them - to all wardens.  He let her know that he always would be there when she returned. But sometimes she wondered if that last day had been a dream.  The longer and farther she was away, the more she doubted that it was real.  But it was only the taint in her blood worsening - she knew her time was running out, especially after she’d already cheated immediate death once.  

The nightmares had been getting worse.  The more her veins changed, the more her eyes became grey, the more she heard the song, the worse they got.

She hoped Alistair’s weren’t, wherever he was.


End file.
